Lobsters
by jillybear
Summary: short oneshot about Ross and Rachel's wedding. Rating just to be safe.


**A/N: This is a fairly short one shot that I wrote about Ross and Rachel's wedding. It isn't really funny because my opinion only the marvelous writers of friends can make that work.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Lobsters united

It was they day of the wedding and Monica was going insane. It wasn't even her wedding and she was the one freaking out. Rachel had only given her one job (as Phoebe was the maid of honor) and that was to walk with Emma down the aisle. She was too tiny to toss all of the flower petals down the aisle by herself (Emma was the flower girl.) and yet she couldn't find her, Chandler or her own two children Jack and Erica. She needed to find them before her parents got there. If not it would be yet another for her mother to criticize her about.

After about ten minutes she walked into the room with all of the presents to find Chandler sitting there telling the kids about how Monica opened up all of their wedding gifts without him.

"Chandler! Don't make my own Children think I'm a freak before they're old of enough to say it to me! Where's Ben? He was supposed to be here by now? He is after all the ring bearer! Oh my god! Where are the rings?"

"Monica, calm down! Carol and Susan are bringing Ben and I have the rings. Were you this freaked out about our wedding?"

While Monica and Chandler continued to argue, Rachel sat in her dressing room thinking about the night that Ross had proposed. She had walked into the museum after dropping Emma off to Phoebe and Mike's. They needed practice seeing as Phoebe was already one month pregnant. Ross then called her cell phone to tell her to come into the planetarium. When she walked in her favorite song started to play. The room was covered in lilies, her favorite flower and as Ross knelt onto one knee the words "Will you marry me?" were written in the stars (A/N: sound familiar?). She sighed. That had been the happiest day of her life, although today would probably replace it. They had come so close almost two years before but then the whole Joey proposing thing happened. Oh, well. Today would still be spectacular. All of their friends were involved, Joey was going to marry off the last of his best friends and Chandler would Ross' best man for hopefully the last time. Phoebe finally had her chance to be the maid of honor and even Rachel's sisters had agreed to be bridesmaids (Jill had lost the fifteen pounds off of her ass and face). It had been hard to keep Joey from hitting on them. Rachel really hoped that he could someday find somebody too. He did deserve it.

Change scene to hallway…

"Chandler! Mike!" Phoebe finally got their attention and they headed her way.

"Ok, first of all how is Ross?"

"Oh, he's praying to the gods that this is his final wedding." Chandler smirked at his own joke.

"Yeah, ok. Ha-ha. Mike I need you to take Joey (they had decided against crap bag as a name for their first child) into the chapel. I have something urgent to talk to Chandler about." Mike took his son and started to walk away.

"What's the matter? Does Rachel have cold feet?" Chandler was hoping that the beginning to this marriage wouldn't be like his own.

"No, it's not Rachel. It's her dad. He's drunk."

"He's drunk?!"

"Yes, he keeps mumbling about how he can't believe she's marrying wet-head."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know! Give him water or something, just make sure that he can walk Rachel down the aisle in a straight line!"

Five minutes later…

Chandler groaned, trying to sober up Rachel's father wasn't exactly easy. He had managed to get two glasses of water and a cup of coffee down his throat when he had ran (more like wobbled fairly quickly) to the washroom and thrown up into the toilet.

_Could this __be__ anymore fun? _He thought to himself.

Well, at least her father had finally started to sober up a little bit. They might, just might make it through this wedding.

Fast forward another hour or so.

Rachel stood outside of the doors. Phoebe had just started walking down the aisle, Monica with Emma not to far ahead of her. Soon it was her turn. She linked arms with her father and the doors opened to reveal a church full of people that she cared about.

Rachel had taken Ross' breath away the moment the doors had opened. She was wearing a simple, yet elegant white strapless gown with her hair up covered by a veil.

_This is it. I am finally going to marry the girl of my dreams who is not a lesbian._

(Nobody's point of view)

Rachel finally reached the altar and Joey started the service. After a few minutes of talking about the two of them he started the vows.

"Ross, repeat after me. I Ross…"

"I Ross,"

"Take thee Rachel," this earned him a glare from Ross and Rachel.

"take thee Rachel" A cheer could be heard coming from Ross' mother.

"through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer"

"through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer"

"to love and to cherish"

"to love and to cherish"

"from this day forward, till death do us part."

"from this day forward, till death do us part."

Rachel then did her vows and Joey announced…

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride."

The lobsters had finally be united forever.


End file.
